Jaelous?
by cacingkawat
Summary: Daehyun cemburu melihat Youngjae memeluk Jongup. Karna kesal Daehyun pun mendiamkan Youngjae. Dan akhirnya Daehyun pun memberi hukuman kepada Youngjae. Hukuman apakah yang akan diberikan Daehyun kepada Youngjae? Yaoi/DaeJae... RnR?


**Title: Jaelous?**

**Cast: DaeJae**

**Warning: boy x boy, typos, gak jelas, pendek etc…**

**.**

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Daehyun-ah kenapa kau tidak berbicara sedikit pun sedari tadi?" tanya Youngjae lalu memajukan bibirnya, kesal akan sikap Daehyun yang terkesan dingin padanya

"Aku tak suka" Youngjae menatap bingung kearah Daehyun yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu

"Aku tak suka melihatmu menyentuh orang lain Yoo Youngjae" ohh jadi karna itu, Youngjae pun tersenyum mengerti. Pasti Daehyun melihat dirinya sedang memeluk Jongup tadi siang. Pantas saja Daehyun terkesan acuh padanya. Bahkan sudah menginjak malam seperti ini Daehyun masih betah mengacuhkan Youngjae.

Youngjae tau pasti mungkin sekarang Daehyun sedang cemburu padanya.

Cemburu?

Memang mereka ada hubungan apa?

Tentu saja Daehyun cemburu, Youngjae itu kan namjachingunya. Jadi wajar sajakan kalau Daehyun cemburu.

"Jangan cemburu hanya karna aku memeluk Jongup siang tadi" ujar Youngjae sambil menatap Daehyun

"Siapa yang cemburu" balas Daehyun datar

"Ohh ternyata kau tidak cemburu. Kalau begitu aku dekat-dekat dengan orang lain kau jangan cemburu ya Daehyunnie" Youngjae ingin tertawa saat ini, karna raut wajah Daehyun sangat aneh sekarang

"Awas saja kalau kau berani dekat-dekat dengan yang lain" ancam Daehyun sambil menatap tajam kearah Youngjae

'Hahaha dasar Jung pabbo mengaku cemburu saja tak mau, tapi malah mengancamku seperti itu. Huh dasar overprotektif' batin Youngjae sambil tersenyum lalu menatap Daehyun lucu. Tapi biarpun overprotektif seperti itu, sifat itulah yang Youngjae suka dari Daehyun. Karna itu menandakan kalau Daehyun benar-benar mencintainya. Jadi walaupun ia baru berpacaran dengan Daehyun semenjak dua bulan yang lalu, Youngjae tak perlu ragu akan hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri tadi yang bilang kalau kau tak cemburu kan" ucap Youngjae sambil tersenyum manis keaarah Daehyun

"Kalau aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat ya berarti jangan dekat-dekat" ucap Daehyun sedikit membentak

"Ish baiklah, aku mengerti Tuan Jung" kata Youngjae patuh, mendengar itu Daehyun pun tersenyum puas

"Jika kau berani berdekatan dengan yang lain maka aku akan…" Dengan cepat Daehyun pun meraih dagu Youngjae dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka pun bertautan. Daehyun mengulum bibir bawah Youngjae. Youngjae terkejut atas ciuman mendadak yang diberikan Daehyun.

"Emphhhh Daehyaaakhh unghhh" Youngjae melenguh saat dirasakannya lidah Daehyun menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Nyaman,hangat dan terasa sangat menyenangkan saat lidah Daehyun dengan lincahnya bertarung dengan lidahnya. Tak lama Daehyun pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Ditatapnya wajah Youngje yang memerah saat ini. Sangat manis uhh rasanya Daehyun ingin 'mengerjai' Youngjae sekarang juga

"Itu hukuman yang akan aku berikan padamu jika kau berani dekat dengan orang lain" ucap Daehyun menyeringai, Youngjae sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Seketika Youngjae pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar

"Apa-apaan seenaknya saja, kenapa hukumannya seperti itu huh…" gumam Youngjae tak jelas sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar

"Jadi kau mau hukuman seperti apa Youngjae-ah?" Youngjae menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan deru napas hangat menerpa perpotongan lehernya

"Apa kau ingin mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat Youngjae-ah?" tanya Daehyun lalu lalu menjilat pipi Youngjae

"Unghh ani" jawab Youngjae sambil menggeleng, geli rasanya merasakan lidah basah Daehyun yang kini entah sejak kapan menjilati lehernya

"Akhhh hentikan Daehyun" ucap Youngjae sambil berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Daehyun yang sudah berani memberikan tanda kemerahan dibeberapa bagian lehernya

"Kenapa menjauh? Padahal aku berharap setelah ini kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih Youngjae-ah" kata-kata Daehyun tersebut sukses membuat mata Youngjae membulat. Apa lagi saat ini Daehyun sedang tersenyum ahh lebih tepatnya menyeringai mesum kearahnya, membuat Youngjae merinding saja.

"Da-daehyun tak bisakah kau berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, lebih baik kita pergi tidur sekarang" ajak Youngjae hati-hati

"Baiklah" Youngjae pun menghela napas lega mendengar ucapan Daehyun barusan

"Sepertinya kau tak sabar mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dariku nae baby?" Tanya Daehyun sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Youngjae

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku tapi…" terlambat, Daehyun sudah tak ingin buang waktu lagi sekarang. Jadi dengan semangat diseretnya Youngjae kedalam kamar untuk menerima hukuman darinya

"Diamlah Youngjae, aku yakin kau akan menikmati hukuman dariku nanti"

"Andwaeeeee" ucap Youngjae sedikit berteriak kecil saat Daehyun sudah memasukannya kedalam kamar mereka

'Blam' pintu kamar DaeJae pun tertutup. Daehyun sudah akan memberikan hukumannya tanpa mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat memohon yang keluar dai bibir namjachingu manisnya itu.

Dan selanjutnya bisa bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi antara Youngjae dan Daehyun didalam kamar tersebut.

Yang pasti hukuman yang akan diberikan Daehyun pada Youngjae sangat menarik. Seperti… mungkin hukuman seorang Jung Daehyun akan membuat seorang Yoo Youngjae menjadi seorang Jung Youngjae, mengerti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Haha apaan ini, pendek banget ya. Mungkin ini termasuk drabble kali ya awakwkawkak maaf kalau ini gak jelas banget terus terus maaf kalau ada typo soalnya ao males edit sana sini owaoakwak. makasih buat yang udah repot-repot mampir terus baca ini, makasih banyak *nyengir

Ohh ia thanks buat kalian semua yang udah nyempetin review Where's My Innocent Zelo?

Jelo / **mir. 0711** / **bang3424** / **chyshinji0204** / djlo / **DJongup** / Yui the devil / **shinta. Lang**

**.**

Last, Mind to Review? :3


End file.
